


Revenging the Father

by ywhiterain



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hope is an artist, as defined by Klaus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenging the Father

Elijah loved Hope, he really did. Perhaps more completely and purely than he’d ever loved anyone else.

But there were times she tested his patience in ways that made him grateful for Niklaus’… Klausness. It gave him much needed fortitude.

"I will paint you with the blood of my enemies!" Hope pointed to the freshly renovated wall as if were the cause of all her problems instead of innocently staying there. Helping create an atmosphere of peace and adding to the sense of careful balance in the room.

Elijah set his pen down and took a deep breath. “Hope - “

Hope jumped and twisted so she was facing her uncle. She held out her arm as if she was brandishing a sword. (Why did Rebekah let her watch that cartoon with the female pirate again? Elijah needed to get to her watch that cooperative mermaid show instead). “Silence! There are no more words around to…” She paused, squished up her face and shook her head. “There are no more words around anyway!”

"As much as your father would be delighted to see how you’ve taken after him in speech-making - "

"My Daddy is no more!" Hope did not as much say as she screamed. She bent down and scooped up some of the pink finger paint and splattered it against the defenseless wall. "Hark! There is his gave. I will revenge him!"

(“Finger paint?” Elijah felt faint. “Surely Hope deserves a better instrument in which to develop her artistic skills.”

"There is no poor tool in art," Klaus said and Elijah bit his tongue. They were not going to argue about Pollock again. They weren’t. Hope’s future was on the line. Bad artist who spawned worse artists and horrifying movements was a conversation for another time. "Just poor artists. And my daughter is not a poor artist.”

Hayley rolled her eyes. “She just wants another excuse to get dirty, Klaus.”

"It’s not a bad idea," Cami said. "It’s a good way for her to develop _healthy_ ," she shot Klaus a Look, "ways to express herself. Plus it looks like fun.")

Elijah looked at his poor wall. The paint splattered on his carpet. The canvases twice as big as Hope without a drop of paint on it. His niece, wiping off the paint on her perfectly tailored designer jeans that he’d given to her for her fifth birthday just a week ago. Then he remembered the beauty of modern science that gave to the world water based non toxic easily cleaned finger paint. He leaned back. “Carry on.”

"Hark!" She twisted once more and held up her arm. "Beloving minions and honor class family, let us feast on the blood of those who have wrong us all!"


End file.
